


Connais

by ultrageekery



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Challenge Response, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrageekery/pseuds/ultrageekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connais - to know. "What don't you understand? I won." Written for May's Starvation challenge at FFN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connais

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the challenge at Starvation. This is more drabble than oneshot and I blame the entirety of this piece on the fact that I'm taking painkillers. Book 1 AU; alternate ending with one victor.
> 
> The formatting is messed up; read here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7003798/1/Connais

**connais**  -  _to know_

 

 

"What don't you understand? I won."

His fingers are slick with her blood. He says this to Katniss' dead body not to be cruel or because he's going insane, but because of her final words; three that ghosted from her lips on currents of fear as Peeta raised his blade to put it through her heart.

 _I don't understand_ , she had said, and he didn't either, he didn't know why it had to happen like this – why Katniss had to die with blood bubbling out of her chest, running in thick crimson rivers down the fabric of her shirt and staining the material a whole shade darker as it began to dry there under the moonlight.

The cannon fires and he still doesn't understand the reasoning behind all this - the carnage, the barbarism, the sound of life (death?) spilling sanguine from the bodies of twenty-three unlucky youth.

(Does that make Peeta the lucky one?)

He might know  _why_  someday.

Katniss never will.


End file.
